Friction
by Caspre
Summary: He covered her delicate fingers with his own calloused ones. She loved the way they grazed against hers. It was as if there was always going to be friction between them. Free, flirtatious, fun friction. Heated and racing. Tokka oneshot


"Mind-numbing Ass."

"Spiteful pebble-bender,"

Their lips met in a storm of insults, tossed back and forth effortlessly, meaninglessly. She pushed him away; he rolled his eyes and steeled himself for another attack.

"Gobbling Elephant-camel," She shot.

"Gabbling Parrot-monkey," He rushed and pulled her back to him. They were lost with each other, their minds declining into pleasant plushy warmth, but for only a few seconds.

"I've got a good one!" He said, a little breathlessly. This time _he_had pulled away, while she was still willing to hang onto him.

"But that was a good kiss." She countered, and leaned forward for an encore.

"Batty-"

"_Batty?!_"

"Uh-_no _I didn't mean your eyes! I meant as in moody, or crazy or-""

"Sure."

"Oh come on, Toph, you know I don't care about your..."

"My...?" She prompted, after Sokka's mouth gaped hopelessly.

"Disability?"

"Ignorant warthog!" She scolded, and with relief, Sokka knew that she was back in the game.

"Hasty hunchback!"

Silence.

"You're really starting to run out of ideas...especially since you used my 'disability' as an excuse."

"Oh so _you're_allowed to use that word then?" Sokka demanded indignantly. Toph raised her eyebrows. They were still kneeling incredibly close to one another.

"They're_my_problem. Think about it this way: you're allowed to comment on your vegetation intolerance and you alone." She said, but her tone was spiked with mocking.

"Doesn't stop you and Katara from teasing me about it."

"_Please_you really think we'd believe that anyway?" She snorted.

"...Know-it-all shrew?" Sokka tried, prodding her arm hopefully. She smirked impishly, causing him to fell slightly light-headed.

"Wriggling Weasel-Newt." She remarked, seized the folds of his clothes and pulled him to her. Her lips crashed against his and childish name-calling was forgotten.

"Sokka," She said breathlessly as they parted once more. Her fingers relaxed and she released the folds of his tunic gently, just letting her hands press against his chest, the tips of her fingers feeling life underneath the skin, his heart beat burning out to meet her. It was pounding behind the ribs, calling out to her beneath his clothes. She found herself having to think hard about what she was about to say; it seemed to have slipped from her mind, "Why are we doing this again?"

Sokka smiled widely, covering her delicate fingers with his own calloused ones. She loved the way they grazed against hers. It was as if there was always going to be friction between them. Free, flirtatious, fun friction. Heated and racing. Her smile matched his.

"Well,_you_were the one that said the only reason we had so much fun together was because we fought all the time." He reminded her, "I, on the other hand, was all set for believing that maybe we were really compatible, that we had a lot in common, that you were so beautiful that my heart becomes too big for my chest every time you look at me."

"Your big, masculine chest." Toph teased, putting more pressure on it with her hands, forcing him to lean backwards at her command, "Not as tough as I thought." She noted, allowing him to sit up straight again.

"Hmpf. What I was saying, was that _you_were the one who insisted that if we were to..."

"Be a couple?" Toph prompted, knowing that Sokka knew the expression "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" sickened her and also they both knew there was much more to them that that.

"Yeah something like that," He said absently, gazing at her for a while, because he knew she wouldn't notice. Though she would probably notice the stutter in his heart, "Er- anyway, _you_were the one who said that if we were to be together then we still had to sustain the playful banter!"

"Screw it." Toph cut him off urgently, and this time she threw her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall to the floor. But neither of them noticed this; whenever they kissed it was like they were flying. Nothing could pull them back down to earth.

Finally they pulled away, whispering some last words of love to one another before Toph would warn Sokka that she could feel Aang and Katara approaching.

"Beautiful goddess."

"Macho maniac."

"Now that's not a fair trade!"


End file.
